Wedding life
by Tetsuya Shun
Summary: Kehidupan setahun setelah lulus SMA, Akashi dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk menikah dan tinggal bersama. Berbagai kejadian mewarnai pernikahan mereka. "Siapa yang menelepon?" ".. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Akashi! " Chapter 6 update! review onegai
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fanfic ini milik saya**

**Rate: M**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, humor gagal, judul ga nyambung**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuya Shun present<strong>

**Wedding life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, tadaima.. ah-" Akashi baru saja pulang kerja dan memasuki apartemennya. Sesosok tubuh mendubruknya tiba-tiba, mendekapnya dan Akashi kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Sosok tubuh yang mendekapnya berada di atasnya. Akashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.<p>

"Ada apa ini.." Akashi melihat sosok tubuh di atasnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tetsuyanya tercinta.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mendorongku seperti ini?" Akashi heran. Ini baru pertama kalinya.

Kuroko berada diatasnya. Tatapannya datar. Lalu tangannya menyentuh dasi merah yang dipakai Akashi. Kuroko menariknya dan mengigitnya. Tatapannya dingin seduktif.

Akashi shock. "Tetsuya, apa yang-"

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau pulang lama sekali? Kau tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi aku menunggumu?"

Kuroko bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Akashi mencoba mengatur pikirannya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya-nya. Apa Tetsuya begitu marah sampai melakukan hal ini padaku?

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku terus rapat dan tak ada istirahat. Jadi saat ini aku lelah dan lapar. Apa kau bisa melayani dan menyiapkan makanan untukku daripada menyudutkanku seperti ini?"

Kuroko memandang datar. Dingin. Tatapannya menusuk bagaikan seseorang yang sedang dibohongi dan melanggar janji padanya.

"Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun. Aku kesepian. Aku merindukanmu."

Akashi tampak shock mendengar perkataan Kuroko.

"Maaf tapi aku.."

"Kenapa kau tak meneleponku? Apa kau sesibuk itu sampai mengabaikanku?"

Akashi mulai menautkan alisnya. Tetsuya? Sejak kapan kau mulai posesif padaku?

"Aku sudah bilang aku rapat dan tak ada istirahat jadi aku tak sempat meneleponmu"

Kuroko diam lagi. Tiba-tiba tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku celana Akashi. Akashi shock merasakan tangan Kuroko merogoh kantong saku celananya , jasnya, kemejanya.

"Tunggu- Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya.."

Kuroko mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Handphone Akashi kini berada di tangannya.

"Handphoneku.. Kau berniat memeriksanya?"

Kuroko membuka handphone itu dan memeriksa daftar panggilan dan juga sms yang dilakukan Akashi hari ini.

"Kau melakukan telepon 6x dalam sehari ini. Dan ini mulai dari pagi sampai sore. Lalu banyak sms dan email yang kau kirim. Dari semua ini kau tak bisa menyempatkan untuk meneleponku? Nee Seijurou-kun?"

Akashi merinding. Menatap tak percaya pada Kuroko yang hampir yandere tersebut.

"Maaf, Aku sibuk dan itu panggilan dari beberapa klienku. Aku banyak urusan dan karena itu aku melupakanmu. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko menutup handphone Akashi dengan mata dingin yang masih menatap Akashi. Ia menaruh handphone itu di lantai.

Perlahan Kuroko menurunkan tubuhnya. Sangat dekat sampai ujung rambutnya yang menjuntai menyentuh dahi Akashi.

"Kita sudah menikah kan? Sudah seharusnya aku memanggilmu 'Seijurou-kun' kan? Apa kau merasa senang dipanggil demikian, Seijurou-kun?"

Akashi tak berdaya di bawah. Ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Tentu saja, Aku senang mendengarnya, Tetsuya"

Kuroko diam. Kedua tangannya ia eratkan di bahu Akashi. Ia menurunkan wajahnya. Dalam sekejap menyentuh bibir sang pemuda merah.

Kuroko mencium Akashi. Sangat lembut awalnya lalu ia menjilat bibir Akashi meminta masuk dan ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan menjadi sebuah ciuman lidah yang cukup panas. Akashi agak terkejut dan membalasnya. Kuroko melepaskan bibirnya beberapa saat kemudian. Kembali duduk tegak diatas perut Akashi.

"Apa kau terkejut aku menciummu, Seijurou-kun?"

Akashi mulai khawatir. Bukan karena ia tidak senang dengan perlakuan Kuroko. Tapi jelas ada yang aneh pada Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini? Kau tak bersikap seperti biasanya."

Kuroko menautkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak suka aku begini?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau aneh hari ini, Tetsuya"

"Aneh?"

Kuroko diam. Beberapa saat kemudian jari-jari Kuroko mengarah pada kancing Akashi. Melepasnya satu persatu.

"Kau ingin keanehan yang lainnya?"

Kuroko melepas semua kancing Akashi. Kini tangannya bergerak pada resleting celana Akashi. Ingin menurunkannya.

"Tetsuya.. Apa yang kau-"

"Kau tenang saja , Seijurou-kun. Aku sedang berusaha menenangkanmu" Ujarnya seduktif.

Aneh! Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuyaku yang polos?

Kuroko menurunkan celana panjang Akashi. Kini tangannya bergerak pada celana dalamnya.

"Tetsuya-kau bercanda.." Seru Akashi shock.

Tangan Kuroko berhenti tepat saat ia setengah jalan melepaskan celana dalam milik Akashi tersebut.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin melihat Seijurou junior. Apa itu salah?"

Glek. Akashi menelan ludah. Ada yang tak beres pada Tetsuyanya.

"Ah sebelum itu" Kuroko melepaskan tangannya. Kini ia melepas beberapa kancing piyamanya yang kebesaran. Bagian lehernya sengaja ia turunkan dan memaparkan lehernya yang putih itu ke udara.

Akashi menelan ludah lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat menggoda, Seijurou-kun?"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic ini. Kali ini saya membuat kuroko agresif dengan akashi yang tetap mendominasi. Review sangat dihargai dalam membuat saya semakin semangat menyelesaikan fanfic ini.<br>Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Life**

**Rate M**  
><strong>Pairing: AkaKuro<strong>  
><strong>Warning: ooc,typo(s)<strong> 

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuya Shun present<strong>

**Wedding Life**  
>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Akashi baru saja pulang kerja. Kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Kuroko baru berjalan 2 bulan. Mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen di Tokyo. Mereka menikah saat Akashi dan Kuroko lulus SMA. Karena tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikah maka saat mereka sudah cukup umur untuk menikah Akashi langsung melamarnya. Akashi bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya sembari kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Sementara Kuroko hanya menjadi istri yang baik di rumah. Ia juga berniat melanjutkan ke Universitas maka saat ini ia sedang belajar untuk ujian masuk. Mereka sangat mesra setiap hari. Hubungan cinta mereka sangat kuat sehingga meski memiliki gender yang sama mereka berhasil mendapat persetujuan dari orang tua mereka. Meskipun dengan usaha yang cukup keras. Akashi bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya dan saat ini sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

Awalnya Akashi pulang setiap jam 8 malam tapi seiring waktu kepulangannya terus bertambah malam. Mula-mula menjadi jam 10 lalu kadang jam 12 bahkan beberapa kali pulang jam 2. Meski begitu ia selalu menyempatkan diri pulang meski ia sangat lelah sehabis bekerja dan meski lebih baik ia menginap . Tapi Akashi tak pernah melakukan itu karena ia tahu istrinya yang sangat ia cintai menunggu di rumah dan itulah yang membuat Akashi selalu bahagia tiap pulang ke rumah. Semalam apapun Akashi pulang, Kuroko akan selalu menunggunya. Bahkan sampai tertidur di sofa yang membuat Akashi harus menggendongnya ke kamar. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengatakan pada Kuroko kalau ia lelah tak apa baginya tidur duluan tapi Kuroko tak menghiraukan itu dan itulah yang membuat Akashi semakin cinta.

Tetapi saat ini ia dikejutkan dengan perilaku Kuroko yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya saat ia pulang kerja. Jam 3 malam. Mungkin ini waktu terlarut ia pulang kerja. Sungguh ia lelah. Ia ingin merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Ia sendiri mengira Kuroko sudah tidur pulas. Tapi yang terjadi adalah..

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Seijurou-kun?"

Akashi menahan nafas. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh menggoda baginya.

"Tetsuya, Kau sengaja melakukan ini?"

"Hmm?" Kuroko semakin seduktif dan kini melepaskan kancing-kancing piyamanya .Memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih dan juga kedua putingnya yang pink.

Akashi menyeringai.

"Kau menggodaku"

Sesaat kemudian tubuh Kuroko yang lemah itu dibanting ke samping oleh Akashi. Membuat Kuroko di bawah dan Akashi diatasnya. Posisi mereka jadi terbalik. Tidak, ini posisi yang benar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tidur malam ini. Tapi kalau ini maumu" Akashi melepaskan kemejanya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kini giliranku menenangkanmu, Tetsuya"

Akashi menurunkan celana dalamnya. Mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang.

Kuroko yang tak bersuara sejak tadi berkata.

"Tunggu"

"Heh?"

"Kenapa Seijurou-kun tiba-tiba diatasku?"

"Ha?"

Kuroko bangun dan duduk.

"Aku ingin memakan Seijurou-kun lebih dulu" Kuroko mendekatinya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau agresif sekali hari ini ya" Kemudian Akashi membiarkan Kuroko menjilat dan mengulum miliknya. Akashi terlihat agak tak nyaman dan muncul rona merah di pipinya. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti menahan sesuatu.

Kuroko terus mengulumnya dengan nikmat sampai beberapa saat kemudian keluar cairan putih lengket yang langsung menyiram wajahnya. Melumurinya dengan cairan itu.

"Seijurou -kun.. "

"Ah maaf"

Kuroko kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.I a memasukkan penis Akashi lebih dalam lagi ke mulutnya. Akashi mengeluarkan desahan tertahan.

"Ah.. Tetsu-ya.. ahn"

Kuroko melepaskan mulutnya beberapa menit kemudian. Air liurnya menetes-netes.

"Apakah enak?" Tanyanya.

Masih dengan ekspresi yang tertahan. Akashi menjawab "Ya, enak.. Tapi kurasa cukup disini"

Akashi mendorong Kuroko ke lantai.

"Sekarang giliranku. Memakan Tetsuya"  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 update! dan kali ini lebih sedikit hehe.<br>Review, please? :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Life**

**Rate M**  
><strong>Pairing: AkaKuro<strong>  
><strong>Warning: ooc,typo(s)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuya Shun present<br>**

**Wedding Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Akashi menyeringai. Ia menindihkan tubuhnya diatas Kuroko. Menghisap lehernya yang putih dan kini menjadi kemerahan. Akashi memberikan banyak tanda disana-sini. Kuroko mendesah.<p>

"Se- seijurou-kun.. "

Ciumannya berpindah ke leher sebelah kiri. Menggigitnya, mengecupnya keras-keras, membasahinya. Darah mengalir. Akashi menjilatnya. Kuroko mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Akashi.

Bibirnya kini turun ke puting Kuroko sebelah kiri. Mengecupnya manja dengan tujuan menggoda, menjilat dan menggit pelan sementara tangan kanan memainkan puting kanannya. Kuroko mendesah dan mengerang semakin keras.

"Ah..ah se-sei-ahh.."

"Menarik sekali, Tetsuya. Sudah 2 hari kita tak melakukan ini, bukan?"

"Ah! Ahhhh Se-seijurou hnn " Kuroko masih terus mengerang.

Akashi masih memainkan putingnya. Kini satu tangannya merogoh kedalam celana Kuroko membuat Kuroko mengerang semakin keras.

"Ahhh Seijurou!"

"Tenang saja, Tetsuya.. " Akashi memainkan milik Kuroko yang telah menegang dan terus mengeluarkan cairan.

"Hhh su- sudah.. Aku.."

"Sudah? Kau bercanda?"

Kini Akashi melepaskan celana Kuroko membuat bagian bawahnya telanjang bulat.

"Punyamu berdiri tegak seperti itu kau bilang sudah? Jangan main-main denganku, Tetsuya"

Akashi memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus ke lubang Kuroko. Kuroko berteriak kesakitan.

"Hah hah.. S-sakit .. Seijurou-kun.. "

Akashi tak mendengarkannya dan memasukan jarinya yang ketiga menggerak-gerakannya dengan liar di dalam. Kuroko dengan wajah merah dan air liur yang menetes ke sudut bibirnya terus mendesah keras.

"Ahhh.. Ahhhh!"

"Kau berisik sekali, Tetsuya. Ini belum dimulai" Beberapa saat kemudian Akashi mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang berlumur cairan milik Kuroko tersebut.

Kuroko kembali merasakan sakit. Ia mencoba menahan dengan mengigit bibirnya.

"Nah giliranku.. Untuk memakanmu" Sedetik kemudian rudal milik Akashi yang semakin membesar karna tegang tersebut masuk dengan cepat ke lubang milik Kuroko. Kuroko berteriak keras.

"Ahhh... ahhh Seijurou-kun ahhhh!"

"Berada di dalammu terasa hangat, Tetsuya.." Akashi terus menggerakkan miliknya maju mundur sembari memegangi pinggul Kuroko.

"Ahhhh.. ahn.. ahhh" Kuroko terus melolong.

Akashi mengeluarkan miliknya lalu dengan cepat kembali memasukkannya lagi. Kuroko kembali berteriak.

"Se-seijurou-kun.. hah hah.."

Wajah Kuroko sangat merah dan tatapannya mulai sayu. Ia benar-benar lemas tanpa tenaga.

"Tahan sedikit, Tetsuya. Aku belum selesai"

"Ahh.. ahhhh.." Kuroko menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Akashi berkonsentrasi pada proses keluar-masuk yang dilakukannya.

"Aku.. aku mau keluar.." Suara lemah Kuroko berkata.

"Tunggu Tetsuya.. Jangan keluar dulu.."

"Hah hah.. Aku tidak tahan Se-seijurou-"

"Baiklah.. Kita keluar bersama.."

Splash! Cairan putih yang lengket membasahi perut Akashi dan Akashi keluar didalam Kuroko. Sedikit cairan merembes keluar melewati lubangnya. Mereka berdua berhenti untuk menarik nafas.

"Hah hah.. Seijurou-kun.." Desah Kuroko.

"Hhh Kita sudahi dulu, Tetsuya" Akashi mengeluarkan miliknya dan cairan putih kembali keluar membasahi selangkangan Kuroko yang membuat cairan miliknya dan Kuroko tercampur.

Akashi merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Kuroko. Memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya"

Sang surai baby blue yang sudah tak punya tenaga apa-apa lagi itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia berbisik.

"Aku juga.. Akashi-kun"

Akashi? Barusan dia memanggil margaku lagi?

"Akashi? Kau tak memanggilku Seijurou ?"

Kuroko tampak tersadar di sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Ah maaf.. aku lupa.." Suara Kuroko makin melemah. Kepalanya ditelengkan ke dada Akashi. Matanya tertutup. Ia tertidur.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Kau kelelahan ya? Kau akan kedinginan bila tidur disini." Akashi mendadak sadar mereka sedang tiduran di lantai marmer yang dingin tepat di depan pintu.

Akashi bangun. Ia menggendong Kuroko dan berdiri.

"Dasar Tetsuya nakal, membuat ruang tamu jadi kotor begini" Kemudian ia menggendong Tetsuyanya menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Tanpa membersihkan 'hasil kerja' mereka, Akashi membopong Kuroko ke kamar mereka berdua. Saat ini pukul 05.30 pagi. Sejak Akashi pulang kerja pukul 03.00 mereka sudah bercinta selama itu.

Akashi membaringkan Tetsuyanya yang masih berlumur cairan di wajah dan seluruh kakinya. Akashi memandangnya sebentar.

"Apa aku harus membersihkannya dulu? " Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba melihat Kuroko dalam keadaan berlumur sperma yang menggoda tersebut membuat Akashi merasa berdebar-debar. Ia berniat mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto.

"Kamera.. kamera" gumamnya sambil mencari benda yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua atau foto rahasia Kuroko yang ia ambil diam-diam. Ia berharap Kuroko tak mengetahui ini.

Akashi menemukan kamera DSLR kesayangannya. Segera ia mengambil posisi yang pas dan mengatur lensa dan pencahayaannya. Ia arahkan lensa itu tepat pada wajah Kuroko yang sedang menelengkan kepalanya dan semu merah di pipinya.

Ckrek! Gambar berhasil diambil.

"Tetsuya.. hebat manis sekali.." Ucapnya mengagumi gambar di kamera itu.

"Sekali lagi"

Ckrek! Gambar kedua dengan angle yang berbeda berhasil diambil.

"Kyaaa kawaiii! Lagi-lagi" Akashi mulai OOC dan mengambil gambar lagi.

"Baik, terakhir bersamaku" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko dan diarahkan wajahnya sendiri ke kamera. Ckrek! Akashi mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

"Bagus. Koleksi foto rahasia Tetsuya-ku bertambah" Ucapnya menyeringai lalu menaruh kembali kameranya ke laci.

Akashi memandang Kuroko dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Ia merasa ngantuk.

"Tetsuya.. Oyasumi"

Akashi pun tertidur.

.

Pagi harinya.

"Plak!" Akashi merasakan tamparan di pipinya. Tak terlalu keras memang tapi cukup membangunkan kesadarannya. Siapa seseorang yang berani menamparnya? Tidak mungkin pasti cuma mimpi kan? Lagipula saat ini ia bisa merasakan hangat kasur dibawahnya. Ia sedang tidur. Akashi tak mempedulikan dan tetap terpejam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Akashi-kun!"

Ternyata yang menamparnya istrinya sendiri. Tunggu, Tetsuya menamparku?

"Bangun!"

Aaah Tetsuya? Ada apa kau memanggilku? Akashi menjawab dalam hati. Cintanya pada Kuroko begitu besar sampai ia sudah melupakan kenyataan bahwa barusan ia baru saja ditampar istrinya sendiri. Ia begitu lelah dan siap kembali ke alam mimpi sekarang juga. Di mimpinya sebelumnya ia melihat Tetsuyanya memakai lingerie dan berpose menggoda di ranjang.

"Bangun sekarang juga!" Suara Kuroko semakin mengeras.

Akashi terhentak ke alam sadar dan mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? " Akashi masih dalam tahap mengumpulkan nyawa. Ia sebenarnya tak peduli dan berusaha tidur kembali.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kedua pipinya dicubit keras.

Akashi membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Kuroko dengan wajah gemas kesal berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Aa.. aww.. sakit-sakit.. iya lepaskan aku akan bangun.. "

Kuroko melepaskan cubitannya beberapa saat kemudian.

Akashi bangun dan duduk. Mengibaskan poninya ke belakang.

"Ada apa membangunkanku? Ah sekarang jam berapa?" Ucapnya sakit kepala. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Akashi ingin tidur kembali.

"Lihat aku! " Seru Kuroko gusar.

"Hmm?" Akashi kini melihat Kuroko sepenuhnya yang berada di hadapannya dengan posisi duduk diatas lutut dan tangan yang menarik baju bawahnya untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ia tidak pakai celana.

"Tetsuya, Kau ingin menggodaku lagi?" Akashi berkata begitu dengan nada kasih sayang di dalamnya. Ckckck 2 bulan berumah tangga rupanya ia berubah menjadi istri yang pandai melayani suami, pikir Akashi.

"Baka! Kubilang lihat aku! Kau tidak berkomentar apa-apa hanya pikiran mesum dalam otakmu ya?"

Akashi berjengit. Ternyata Kuroko sedang marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jelas kalau melihat Tetsuyanya seperti ini ia akan terangsang bukan?

"Kau masih bertanya? Lihat perbuatanmu semalam! "

Akashi menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. Terdapat semacam lem putih yang menempel di tubuhnya. Akashi sadar.

"Kau tak membersihkanku dan membiarkanku tidur dalam keadaaan seperti ini sampai pagi. Kau tidak lihat cairan ini sudah menjadi sangat lengket dan menempel ke tubuhku? Dan begitu aku pergi ke ruang tamu aroma seks tersebar ke seluruh ruangan"

Akashi diceramahi mentah-mentah. Tentu saja ia sadar ini kesalahannya. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang bisa memerintah dan menceramahinya.

Akashi mengusap kepalanya menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, baik kau ingin kubersihkan lebih dulu? Ide bagus ayo kita mandi bersama"

Oke mungkin hanya kepada Kuroko, Akashi bisa mengalah. Disertai modus tertentu tentu saja.

"Ugh.. Ba-baiklah. Tapi kau juga harus membantuku membersihkan ruang tamu" Kuroko merona merah dan bersikap defensif.

"Ya, ya. Ayo" Akashi berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mengarahkan kedua tangannya dalam posisi ingin menggendong Kuroko. Kuroko cemberut. Dengan rona merah ia bangun dan menerima pelukan dari sang suami. Akashi langsung menggendongnya dengan gaya menggendong seperti anak kecil dengan posisi Kuroko membelakanginya.

"Akashi-kun! Kenapa kau menggendongku begini? Jangan sentuh bokongku!" Kuroko berteriak merasakan pantatnya yang mulus berada dibawah cengkeraman tangan dibawahnya.

Akashi senyum kesengsem dengan rona merah menikmati lembut dan dinginnya pantat Kuroko. Ia sengaja meremasnya.

Kuroko tersentak dan memukul-mukul bahu Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan!" Kuroko merah padam.

Akashi terus saja menyentuh dan meremas pantat ukenya yang bagai jelly.

"Pantatmu seperti jelly" Ucapnya menggoda sambil tetap meremas.

"Berisik! Cepat bawa aku ke kamar mandi!" Seru Kuroko.

"Hmm ya baik-baik" Akashi berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil tetap meremas pantat Kuroko, Kuroko mencakar-cakar pundak Akashi.

Akashi menurunkannya di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya membersihkan Kuroko sehabis melakukan seks adalah hal yang disukainya.

"Naa Tetsuya, Bath up atau shower?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chap 3 update! Kali ini lebih panjang~<br>Review, please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding Life**

**Rate M**  
><strong>Pairing: AkaKuro<strong>  
><strong>Warning: ooc,typo(s)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuya Shun present<br>**

**Wedding Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kuroko diturunkan di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Akashi yang sejak awal melepas pakaiannya merasakan lem putih dalam pakaian Kuroko ikut menempel ke badannya.<p>

"Tetsuya" Akashi memanggil , Lalu melepaskan piyama Kuroko yang sudah terlepas kancingnya itu.

Akashi melemparkan piyama Kuroko ke keranjang baju di sudut toilet.

Kuroko yang melihatnya berkata.

"Tunggu! Jangan campurkan dengan pakaian lain!" Kuroko buru-buru mengambil piyamanya lagi.

Akashi hanya menatap datar dan melepas celananya dan ikut melemparkannya ke keranjang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aaa! Pasti celanamu juga kotor kan? Sudah kubilang jangan taruh disitu. " Lagi-lagi Kuroko mengambil celana Akashi dari cucian.

Akashi sudah berjalan menuju bathup dan memutar kerannya. Ia tak peduli dengan urusan rumah tangga. Tujuannya adalah mandi dengan Tetsuya.

"Aku akan mencucinya dulu. Akashi-kun mandi duluan saja" Ujar Kuroko. Ia menuju keran air dan hendak mengambil deterjen.

"A-Akashi-kun?! " Kuroko merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Akashi. Akashi menyeretnya ke bathup.

"Kau akan mandi bersamaku, Tetsuya" Akashi memandang tajam. Sudah capek-capek ia menggendong Tetsuya-nya kesini untuk mandi bersama dan sekarang ia ingin mencuci baju? Yang benar saja. Oke mungkin tak akan pernah lelah baginya menggendong Kuroko kemanapun.

"Ah ya.. Aku.. Tunggu dulu!" Kuroko berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa?" Ucap Akashi tak sabar.

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita shower dulu , Akashi-kun."

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya menyiapkan air untuk bathup nanti."

"Aku saja yang menyiapkannya. Pokoknya aroma vanila untuk hari ini "

"Terserah kau saja, Tetsuya. Kemarilah, biar kubersihkan dirimu"

Selanjutnya Kuroko duduk di bangku kayu kecil dalam posisi membelakangi Akashi. Akashi mengambil shower kecil dari cantolannya dan menekan tombol pengatur air hangat untuk showernya.

Butiran air yang keluar semakin banyak dan membasahi tubuh Kuroko. Akashi menggosok perlahan punggung Kuroko. Ia mengambil sabun cair beraroma vanilla kesukaan istrinya itu dan mengusapkannya ke punggungnya. Busa berwarna putih segera menjalar ke punggung Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya diam menikmati . Ia tahu suaminya memang senang memandikannya. Begitu juga dengan ia yang senang dimandikan. Ugh Kuroko agak memerah sendiri mengakuinya.

Akashi tersenyum kecil sambil terus menggosok punggung, pundak dan leher Kuroko dengan tangannya.

"Ulurkan tanganmu" Perintah Akashi.

Kuroko menurut. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Akashi memutuskan untuk melihat wajah istrinya. Ia memutar badan Kuroko dengan menarik cepat kedua pundak Kuroko agar menghadapnya. Kuroko agak terkejut.

Akashi tersenyum lembut menatap Kuroko yang dibalas dengan rona merah di pipi Kuroko. Akashi menuangkan sabun lagi dan mengusapkan sabun di pundak sampai jemari tangan Kuroko. Kuroko menikmati harumnya sabun vanila itu.

Kini Akashi mengusapkan sabun itu ke bagian depan tubuh Kuroko mulai dari leher , dada dan perut. Akashi tak tahan dan mendapat ide jahil dengan sengaja mencubit gemas kedua puting Kuroko yang langsung berteriak dengan wajah merah padam.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko memerah dan kesal. Ia seharusnya tahu suaminya senang sekali mengerjainya.

Akashi tertawa kecil tak menanggapi. Ia terus menggosok bagian dada sampai perut karena cairan lengket itu amat menempel di tubuh Kuroko. Setelah Akashi yakin sudah bersih ia berhenti sebentar.

Akashi yang tahu sudah saatnya merayap ke bagian bawah Kuroko menundukkan tubuhnya dan merendahkan lututnya. Dengan tangannya ia meluruskan kaki Kuroko. Bersikap menggoda sedikit dengan mencium betisnya dan mengerling dengan senyum seduktif. Kuroko hanya merona merah.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Akashi-kun"

"Hm?" Ucapan Kuroko malah sengaja memancing insting iblisnya agar semakin menggoda Kuroko. Ia menelusuri paha Kuroko dengan bibirnya.

"A- Akashi-kun.." Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Menahan sensasi yang membuat geli itu.

"Tetsuya, ada apa denganmu? Semalam kau memanggilku Seijurou dan sekarangi kau memanggilku Akashi lagi?" Terlihat ekspresi tidak suka yang mengkerut di kening Akashi. Ia tak melepaskan paha Kuroko dan terus mengecupnya lembut.

"E-eh? A-aku lu-lupa. Baiklah.. Lepaskan Seijurou-kun.. " Kuroko melemas.

Akashi menyeringai "Sepertinya kau memang perlu diberikan rangsangan dulu, kesepian kutinggalkan membuatmu begini?"

Kuroko setengah mendengarkan. Ia tak bisa melepaskan konsentrasi dari bibir Akashi yang bermain-main di paha mulusnya . "Aa-apa maksudmu.. Akashi-kun.." Ah Kuroko mengutuk mulutnya sendiri. Ia kembali memanggil dengan sebutan 'Akashi-kun'.

Akashi berhenti dan berkata pelan."Aku akan membuatmu terbiasa memanggilku dengan namaku, Tetsuya"

Sejurus kemudian Kuroko terdorong ke belakang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya dan helaian rambut birunya menyentuh lantai kamar mandi yang sudah basah. Kuroko menatap sosok diatasnya. Bola mata heterokromatik itu seolah mengatakan bisa melahapnya kapan saja.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?! Lepaskan aku" Kuroko mandi bersama tentu ditujukan pada mandi yang normal tentu saja, bukan malah.. Ah seharusnya ia tahu seperti apa suaminya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura, Tetsuya sayang. Aku tahu kau masih membutuhkan kehangatan dariku. Aku akan memberikan sebanyak yang kau mau" Akashi tersenyum.

Siiiiiiing.

Apa?

Kuroko memasang ekspresi shock.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi ikut bingung kemudian melihat ekspresi Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun.. Maaf tapi ucapanmu.. Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Apa sesuatu terjadi padaku?"

Hah? Akashi ikut shock.

Keheningan berlangsung. Kuroko masih menatap Akashi polos menunggu jawaban sedangkan Akashi yang berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi mencoba menggerakan bibirnya.

"Tetsuya.. Jangan bilang kau tak mengingat apapun semalam?"

Semalam kau begitu manja padaku. Mendorongku. Menggodaku. Tidakkah kau mengingatnya?! Pikir Akashi berkecamuk.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar lalu cemberut.

"Akashi-kun menyerangku tiba-tiba saat aku ketiduran di kursi kan? Dan Akashi-kun memaksaku melakukan seks di lantai! Itu sebabnya aku kesal pagi ini."

Apa? Jadi itu yang ada di pikiran Tetsuya?

Akashi menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Menghela nafas.

"Kenapa.."

"Eh? Apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya.. Apa kau merasa kesepian setiap aku pulang larut malam? " Akashi bertanya putus asa. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya.

Kuroko lagi-lagi terdiam sesaat lalu merona merah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Iya sih.. Aku kesepian tanpa Akashi-kun.."

Akashi melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya. Cahaya kembali mengisi hatinya.

"Tapi sejak Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun suka meneleponku aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi! Kami sering membicarakan banyak hal. Ah dan aku juga menelepon Murasakibara-kun tapi mulutnya selalu penuh snack dan sulit mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Aku juga coba menelepon Midorima-kun tapi ia cuma memberi nasihat atau kadang memakiku dan bilang jangan menghubunginya lagi. Tapi toh setiap aku telepon dia selalu mengangkatnya. Mereka semua selalu menanyakan kabarku dan mereka juga menanyakan kabar Akashi-kun lho! Lalu.."

"Tetsuya"

Eh? Kuroko merasakan hawa hitam dari Akashi.

Wajah Akashi yang menunduk perlahan terangkat dan matanya tampak mengerikan. Kuroko bergidik.

"Akashi-kun.. ?"

"Tetsuya, Aku tak percaya ini. Tanpa sepengetahuanku kau menelepon mereka semua? Dan ah.. Bahkan kau ..tak meneleponku?" Suara Akashi terdengar mengancam.

Sadar bahaya yang akan segera menimpanya. Kuroko berkata ngeri "Maaf tapi Akashi-kun kan sibuk dan aku tak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Akashi-kun"

Tak ingin menganggu pekerjaanku huh? Bukannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan perkataanmu semalam?

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU, TETSUYA?!" Tak tahan Akashi berteriak. Baru saja ia ingin mempercayai kenyataan bahwa istrinya yang selama ini malu-malu itu bisa bersikap sedikit agresif padanya. Ternyata semua itu hanya mimpi? Perlu dicatat bahwa impian Akashi sejak pertama kali menikah adalah kuroko menjadi istri yang siap kapanpun pandai memuaskan suami.

Kuroko terkejut. Ia tak menyangka suaminya akan berteriak seperti itu padanya. Seketika ia diam lalu perlahan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Huks.. Maafkan aku hiks.." Bola mata birunya bagai kristal yang tampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Akashi. Sekaligus membuatnya bersalah dan panik karena membuat Tetsuya menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. " Akashi mengusap pipi Kuroko lembut.

"Akashi-kun jahat hiks.." Air mata malah mengaliri pipi Kuroko. Akashi panik.

"Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Tetsuya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Semalam kaulah yang mendorongku dan menggodaku untuk melakukannya denganmu. Kau benar-benar hilang ingatan huh?"

Isakan seketika berhenti. Bola mata biru itu melebar.

"Benarkah itu, Akashi-kun?" Nadanya tampak tak percaya.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Mana mungkin aku berbohong?"

"A-apa saja yang aku lakukan?" Kini rasa penasaran mulai menjalar di pikiran Kuroko. Ia melakukan itu? Dan tanpa sadar?

"Kau mendorongku ke lantai dan melepaskan baju dan celanaku. Kau juga melepaskan piyamamu yang membuatku tergoda dan memulai melakukan blow job padaku. Dan tentu saja berakhir dengan aku melakukan seks denganmu. Kau tidak ingat?"

Kuroko serentak bengong. Otaknya konslet dan dalam hitungan detik wajahnya memanas sampai muncul asap dari kepalanya.

TIDAK MUNGKIN?!

"Aka-akashi-kun. .A-aku.." Kuroko tergagap.

Akashi menghela nafas lagi. "Ternyata Tetsuya tetaplah Tetsuya.."

"HUWAAAA.. AAAAA" Kuroko menarik leher Akashi dengan kedua tangannya dan memeluknya lalu menangis keras.

"Apa? Ada apa Tetsuya?" Akashi terkejut Kuroko tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun.. huhuhu" Kuroko berkata di tengah isaknya.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Akashi tak mengerti.

"Aku.. Aku.. Sebenarnya.."

"Katakan, Tetsuya. Apa yang terjadi?" Akashi mulai gusar.

"Tapi Akashi-kun jangan marah, oke?"

Akashi termangu. Apa itu sesuatu yang akan membuatnya marah sehingga Tetsuya memperingatkannya lebih dulu?

"Ya, Aku berjanji. Jadi ada apa?"

Kuroko melepaskan pelukan Akashi lalu bangkit dan duduk di lantai. Akashi ikut duduk di hadapannya.

Dengan tubuh penuh busa dan tangan yang juga penuh busa Kuroko mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan tangannya yang malah membuat pipinya terkena busa. Disaat seperti ini Akashi masih berpikir ingin menyerang Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Kemarin malam aku menelepon Aomine-kun. Lalu aku bercerita tentang Akashi-kun yang mulai sering pulang malam. Bahkan aku tak melihat Akashi-kun sampai pagi harinya lagi karena aku tertidur. Meski aku suka menelepon mereka tapi rasa kesepian karena sendirian di rumah masih tetap ada di hatiku. "

Kuroko berhenti. Ia tak menatap Akashi. Akashi kembali merasa bersalah karena tega membiarkan Tetsuya merasa kesepian setiap malam. Meski ia bersumpah dalam hati akan membunuh Daiki yang seenaknya berbicara dengan istrinya disaat ia tidak ada. Bahkan disaat ia sudah memiliki Ryouta.

"Lalu Aomine-kun berkata tidakkah sebaiknya aku menghubungimu untuk menanyakan kabarmu awalnya aku melakukan itu dan panggilan selalu sibuk.."

Akashi tampak ingin berbicara.

"Lalu saat aku menghubungimu untuk kedua kalinya. Se-seorang wanita menjawab panggilanku. Aku terkejut dan mematikan telepon. Aku berpikir siapa wanita itu dan.."

"Tunggu! " Akashi akhirnya berbicara. Jelas ia tidak tahan ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku minta maaf karena panggilan sibuk itu dan aku tidak mengecek tapi wanita itu sungguh.." Akashi berpikir kemudian.

"Mungkin saja itu sekertarisku karena seingatku aku sempat meninggalkan hapeku di meja kerjaku. Mungkin dia yang menjawabnya. Aku harap kau mengerti , Tetsuya"

Kuroko bengong sesaat mendengar penjelasan Akashi.

"A-aku tidak curiga padamu Akashi-kun. Aku percaya pada Akashi-kun.. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Aku memberitahukannya pada Aomine-kun dan Aomine-kun bilang bahwa mungkin saja.." Kuroko berhenti.

Firasat Akashi buruk. Kalau benar Daiki mengatakan hal macam-macam pada Tetsuya..

"Mungkin saja dia selingkuhan Akashi-kun di kantor sehingga itulah sebab Akashi-kun sering pulang larut malam."

Akashi membeku. Sungguh demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi. Ia ingin menghancurkan Daiki sekarang juga.

"Hahahaha.. Tetsuya.. Daiki bilang begitu? Tenang saja aku akan membunuhnya sekarang" Akashi sudah memasang mata horror. Tangannya bergerak seakan ingin memotong kepala orang.

"A- Akashi-kun tenang dulu!" Kuroko segera memegang tangan suaminya. Mencegahnya berbuat hal di luar batas norma. Saat ini dalam hati Kuroko merasa bersalah pada Aomine. Ia baru saja mengibarkan bendera kematian padanya.

''Beraninya dia meneleponmu bahkan berbicara padamu bahwa aku selingkuh? Daiki~ kau harus mati.. " Akashi masih memasang aura membunuh.

"Tenang, Akashi-kun! Dengarkan aku bicara dulu. Aku masih belum selesai.."

Akashi menarik nafas menenangkan dirinya. Ia jelas akan membunuh Aomine tapi ia memutuskan akan melakukannya nanti setelah mendengar penjelasan istrinya.

Kuroko memandang khawatir sekali lagi. Memastikan Akashi sudah tenang. Kemudian melanjutkan.

"Sa-saat itu tentu aku tidak percaya.. Dan Aomine-kun juga tidak sepenuhnya berpikir begitu. Ia hanya menerka asal saja"

"Menerka asal, begitu?" Gigi Akashi bergeretak saat mengatakannya.

"Ya lalu Aomine-kun memberiku saran.. Bagaimana kalau aku bersikap lebih agresif pada Akashi-kun seperti menyerang Akashi-kun lebih dulu agar Akashi-kun lebih memperhatikanku"

Kuroko berhenti sejenak. Matanya khawatir menatap Akashi yang kini ekspesinya tidak bisa dibaca.

Kuroko memutuskan melanjutkan."Aomine-kun menyuruhku begitu tapi aku .. Aku tentu saja tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu." Kuroko bergerak gelisah.

Ya, aku mengerti. Pikir Akashi.

"La-lalu Aomine-kun berkata _" Kalau Akashi rangsang saja dia dengan membuka bajumu atau apa pasti dia akan langsung menyerangmu. Mudah kan? "_ Kyaaaaaa! Aku malu sekali membayangkannya " Kuroko kini menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. Urat berkedut di pelipisnya. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Daiki bodoh yang redupnya melebihi langit di malam hari itu .. Ah jangan samakan dengan langit malam yang masih indah itu. Bagi Akashi, Daiki jelas tak ada indahnya sama sekali.

Ulang- Daiki bodoh dakian kumel itu , beraninya dia bicara pada Tetsuya seolah-olah aku orang mesum yang tak bisa mengontrol diri hanya karena Tetsuya buka baju di hadapanku? Akashi terdiam sebentar. Otaknya memaksa membuka ingatannya kembali bahwa Tetsuya hanya perlu menggeser sedikit piyamanya untuk membangkitkan birahi dirinya. Akashi meneguk ludah.

"Tetsuya.. Aku.."

"Lalu, " Tiba-tiba Kuroko kembali berbicara. Meski suaranya lebih kecil dan ia berbicara dari sela-sela jarinya. Akashi memutuskan mendengarkan.

"Aku marah pada Aomine-kun karena berkata yang bukan-bukan dan langsung menutup telepon"

Dalam hati Akashi bersyukur. Bahkan ia tak keberatan jika Tetsuya melakukan tindakan anarkis padanya.

"Ta-tapi.. rupanya pikiran itu jadi membayangiku." Kuroko melepas tangannya yang menutup wajahnya dan kini menatap horror kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku jadi memikirkan yang bukan-bukan.. Aku memikirkan kalau aku menggodamu dengan memakai celemek tanpa pakaian di dalamnya atau lingerie.. berbicara dengan cara menggoda dan memaksamu.. Bahkan aku membayangkan aku menjadi seme Akashi-kun"

Akashi tersedak sabun.

"Lalu aku mencoba menenangkan diriku. Entah kenapa aku jadi panik. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan berdebar-debar mengetahui bahwa bisa saja Akashi-kun akan segera pulang. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa nanti.." Kuroko menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya berubah pucat.

"Lalu.."

Lalu? Akashi menunggu.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun"

"He?" Akashi menatap tak percaya. Tetsuya tak mengingat apapun lagi? Bukannya berarti masalah belum selesai?

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi-kun"

"Hm?"

Kuroko memeluk dirinya sendiri dan bergetar."A-aku kedinginan.."

"Tetsuya!" Akashi panik dan langsung mencari handuk.

.

.

.

.

Kegiatan mandi tak berakhir disitu tentu saja. Akashi kembali melanjutkan memandikan Kuroko sampai selesai. Kini mereka berada di bathup bersama-sama. Kuroko bersandar di dada memainkan sabun di tangannya.

Akashi memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Menghirup aroma vanilla dari rambutnya.

"Tetsuya"

"Hn?" Kuroko menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu selalu kesepian selama ini" Akashi berkata tulus. Sudah pasti ia tak ingin membiarkan Tetsuya sendiri sepanjang malam tapi egonya telah membuatnya lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Bodohnya ia.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan berjanjilah padaku"

"Hm?" Akashi agak terkejut meski ekspresinya tak mengatakan demikian.

"Hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau pulang malam. Kalau tidak.."

Kalau tidak? Tetsuya mengancamku?

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku akan mengunci pintu kamar. Kau tak boleh menyentuhku. Seks dilarang."

Akashi menatap shock. Entah karena pengaruh siapa Tetsuya berubah menjadi berani memerintahku bahkan mengancamku.

"Kau berani memberi perintah padaku, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai.

"Kesepian lebih menyakitkan, Akashi-kun. Atau kau lebih memilih aku yang keluar, Akashi-kun di rumah?"

Sekali lagi Akashi ia bisa melawanku?

"Tetsuya.." Akashi mau bicara tetapi..

"Aku bercanda , Akashi-kun" Kuroko berkata.

Akashi menatapnya.

"Aku mengerti kalau memang Akashi-kun sibuk.. tapi setidaknya aku ingin kita lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama"

Akashi terdiam. Perlahan ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Sangat erat.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya. Aku 100 x jauh lebih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Akashi menghirup aroma vanila itu dalam-dalam.

Kuroko memegang kedua tangan yang merengkuhnya, melepaskannya perlahan dan membalik tubuhnya. Sehingga obsidian biru langit itu bertemu scarlet-gold milik Akashi.

Mereka tersenyum lembut menatap masing-masing dan tanpa aba-aba mereka saling menyatukan bibir. Merasakan hangat dan lembutnya belahan bibir milik pasangan mereka. Mereka berciuman begitu lama sampai saatnya mereka saling melepaskan diri. Akashi menyentuh wajah Kuroko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya"

"Aku juga, Seijurou-kun"

Mata Akashi berkilat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Nee- Seijurou-kun."

"Hmm?" Senyum Akashi penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih hari ini sudah bersamaku. Aku bahagia" Kuroko tersenyum.

Akashi membalas tersenyum. Kemudian pikirannya kosong. Entah kenapa ia merasa melupakan sesuatu.

"Tetsuya, sekarang hari apa?"

"Hmm? Hari minggu" Oke. Kuroko berbohong. Akashi tidak tahu. Ia mempercayai Tetsuya sepenuh hati.

"Hm Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan satu hari penuh ini? Apa kau ingin kita jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat?" Akashi tampak bersemangat.

Kuroko tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh dan Akashi tak bisa melihatnya.

"Ide yang bagus, Seijurou-kun. Ayo kita jalan-jalan"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Update, minna san! Keagresifan Kuroko akhirnya terungkap meski sisanya masih misteri XD<p>

Sekali lagi disini kuroko tetep ooc ya dan akashi juga agak ooc. Chapter berikutnya bakal muncul karakter baru jadi ga cuma akakuro aja yang diceritain pernikahannya disini.

Makasih buat semua yang udah review , follow maupun silent reader.

Review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding Life**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fanfic presented by Tetsuya Shun**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing- Akashi x Kuroko, Aomine x Kise, Midorima x Takao**

**Warning: OOC-ness, typo (maybe) ,** **sedikit drama, humor dan serius (gagal)**

**Summary: Kehidupan setahun setelah lulus SMA, Akashi dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk menikah dan mulai tinggal bersama. Berbagai kejadian mewarnai pernikahan mereka dimulai saat Akashi yang sibuk bekerja dan kuroko yang tiba-tiba agresif dan juga diselingi dengan teman-teman GOM yang juga sudah meniti kehidupan masing-masing. **

_**'Suara bel yang diketahui sebagai suara bel di apartemen mereka mendadak berbunyi. Tanpa kabar, angin, dan hujan. Siapa yang berani-beraninya memencet tombol kediaman Akashi?'**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kuroko berteriak panik dan malu. Mereka baru saja selesai mandi dan melilitkan tubuh dengan handuk. Secara tiba-tiba Akashi menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal style_ keluar ruangan. Akashi bertelanjang dada dengan handuk kecil disandarkan pada lehernya dan ia melilitkan handuknya di bagian pinggang sampai atas lutut sedangkan Kuroko memakai mantel handuk yang belum diikat. Tubuh mereka jelas masih basah karena belum ada satupun yang mengeringkan tubuh mereka.

"Lagi-lagi menggendongku. Turunkan. Memalukan" Gerutu Kuroko dengan ujung bibir dimajukan.

"Ayolah, Tetsuya. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit manja padaku?" Goda Akashi lembut. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang luas dan mewah itu dan bertemu dengan kamar mereka yang memang saling terhubung dengan kamar mandi.

"Uhh" Kuroko tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya cemberut dengan wajah memerah. Tentu saja ia senang diperlakukan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti yang selalu Akashi lakukan padanya tapi sering kali perilaku itu terlalu berlebihan bagi Kuroko.

Akashi menurunkan Kuroko diatas kasur dan mendudukannya. Ia mengambil handuk yang ia sandarkan pada lehernya dan menaruhnya diatas kepala rambut dan wajah Kuroko yang basah.

"Seijurou-kun terlalu memanjakanku" Kuroko berkata di sela-sela handuk yang diusapkan kepadanya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Apa salahnya suami memanjakan istri?"

"I-itu.." Kuroko tak tahu menjawab apa. Bagaimana pun juga ia merasa senang. Tapi ia tak akan mengatakannya.

Akashi melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan handuk tetap berada di kepala Kuroko.

"Cepatlah berpakaian, Tetsuya."

Akashi pergi menuju lemari besar di depan kasur king-size mereka. Ia membuka lemari besar itu dan memilah pakaiannya. Kuroko dengan handuk di kepalanya memandangnya beberapa saat dan segera menoleh kembali ketika Akashi melepaskan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Akashi mengeringkan dirinya sendiri dengan handuk tersebut dan segera memakai celananya. Ia menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Kau juga, ambil pakaianmu"

Kuroko mengangguk dan turun dari kasur. Ia mendekati Akashi.

Akashi sedang mengancingkan kemeja abu-abunya. Kuroko menatapnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Akashi memandang Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko memandang kemeja Akashi. "Kau selalu memakai warna yang suram."

Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Warna seperti ini membuatku tenang."

Kuroko diam sebentar lalu melihat ke dalam lemari yang penuh pakaian laki-laki tersebut.

Mata Kuroko seakan mencari sesuatu dan dengan tangannya ia mengambil satu pakaian. Kemeja berwarna biru muda.

"Pakailah ini, Seijurou-kun"

Tangan Akashi sudah menuju kancing kedua terakhir, menatap kemeja biru muda yang disodorkan Kuroko dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itu milikmu, Tetsuya"

"Tidak apa-apa! Warna biru muda juga cocok untuk Seijurou-kun." Kuroko tersenyum cerah.

Akashi menatap lelah dan menghela nafas.

"Ukuran kita berbeda. Selain itu aku lebih nyaman memakai ini. " Akashi sudah mengancingkan kemejanya . Ia memakai celana hitam dan kemeja abu-abu. Kini ia mengambil dasi biru segi empat non-formal dan memakainya di kerahnya.

Kuroko cemberut. "Ya, sudah." Ia berkata. Akashi mengerlingnya.

"Cepat pakai bajumu atau kau akan kedinginan."

Akashi menuju meja rias dengan kaca besar diatasnya. Ia mengambil hair-dryer dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

Kuroko menuruti perintah Akashi. Ia melepas mantel handuknya dan menaruhnya di atas kasur. Kuroko segera memakai celana dalam secepat kilat. Ia mengenakan celana panjang jeans dan mengambil kaos panjang garis pink-abu-abu sebagai pilihannya . Ia juga memakai jaket abu-abu.

Harum parfum mint memenuhi hidung Kuroko. Akashi baru saja menyemprotkan parfum miliknya.

Kuroko ikut menuju meja rias kaca tersebut. Ia menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan tatapan datar. Di sebelahnya masih berdiri Akashi yang menatapnya.

"Biar aku keringkan rambutmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya mengiyakan dan duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan kaca tersebut. Akashi mengambil hair-dryer dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Kuroko. Akashi mengusap-ngusap rambut Kuroko yang sangat lembut dan menguarkan wangi vanilla. Akashi menunduk dan menghirup aroma vanilla dari rambutnya. Kuroko hanya datar tak menanggapi.

"Kalau kau mau sekalian sisirkan rambutku. " Kuroko mengambil sisir dan mengacungkannya pada Akashi dari kaca.

Akashi menatap jengah. Ia merasa Kuroko sengaja menyuruhnya.

"Rambutmu tak perlu disisir lagi, Tetsuya. Lihat , Aku bahkan bisa memodelkan rambutmu."

Akashi mengacak-ngacak dan memainkan rambut Kuroko dengan jarinya.

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun" Kuroko sebal.

Sadar marganya disebut, Akashi death glare "Akashi?"

"Maaf" Kuroko menutup mulutnya.

Akashi berhenti mengacak rambut Kuroko. Tubuhnya maju ke depan dan tangannya mengambil parfum vanilla milik Kuroko. Ia membuka tutupnya dan mulai menyemprotkannya banyak –banyak pada tubuh Kuroko. Kuroko kaget dan mencium aroma vanilla yang begitu menyengat ia menutup hidungnya.

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun!"

"Akashi lagi?"

Kuroko mengutuk kebodohannya. Menyebut nama seseorang selama 6 tahun dan tiba-tiba menyebutnya dengan nama berbeda itu agak sulit.

Kuroko berdiri. "Hentikan,Seijurou-"

Dalam sekejap Kuroko diam. Bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Akashi yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Beberapa detik, Akashi melepaskannya.

"Hm?" Akashi dekat di depan wajahnya sampai Kuroko lupa cara bernafas.

"Se-seijurou-kun.."

"Bagus. Terus sebut namaku dengan panggilan itu." Akashi mengusap kepala Kuroko lembut dan berjalan.

"Bagaimana kalau Sei-chan?"

"Ohok.." Akashi terbatuk dan membeku. Ia menoleh.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti Reo?"

Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Begitu? Bukankah itu panggilan yang manis? Nee, Sei-chan?"

Akashi memunculkan rona merah di pipinya. "Hentikan, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau kau panggil seperti itu."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh?" Kuroko sengaja menggoda suaminya.

Akashi masih merona. Ia mengerutkan keningnya "Karena.."

"Bagaimana kalau Seijuroucchi?"

"Kenapa jadi seperti Ryouta?!"

Kuroko tertawa kecil.

"Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong" Suara bel yang diketahui sebagai suara bel di apartemen mereka mendadak berbunyi. Tanpa kabar, angin, dan hujan. Siapa yang berani-beraninya memencet tombol kediaman Akashi?

"Suara bel? Siapa yang datang?"

"Apa kau mengundang seseorang ke rumah kita ?" Tanya Akashi, mengernyit.

"Tidak." Kuroko menggeleng.

"Ah." Mendadak Ia memegang kedua bahu Akashi. Wajahnya panik.

"Ru-ruang tamu!"

Mata Akashi membulat. Ia ingat betul jejak-jejak yang mereka tinggalkan semalam belum terhapus.

"Oh itu"

"Oh apanya hah? Aku harus membersihkannya!"

Kuroko lari ke ruang tamu. Akashi mengikuti. Dengan hati-hati Akashi melangkah agar tidak menginjak sperma yang berceceran. Ia menuju alat dengan layar yang tertempel dipintu. Di layar tersebut menampilkan 2 pria, dengan rambut kuning keemasan dan dark blue. Yang satunya memiliki kulit putih mulus bagai susu dan yang satunya lagi dengan kulit tan yang eksotis. Mereka berpakaian rapi dan si rambut kuning tampak ceria sedangkan yang lainnya tampak malas.

"Daiki dan Ryouta.. Beraninya mereka kesini tampak pemberitahuan dulu padaku."

"Eh mereka berdua? Ada apa kesini? Yang lebih penting aku harus membersihkan ini dulu" Kuroko mondar-mandir melihat ruang tamu. Lalu dengan terburu-buru pergi ke belakang dan kembali dengan kain menutupi setengah wajahnya, lap dan alat pembersih di kedua tangan. Kuroko buru-buru menyemprotkan alat pembersih ke lantai dan menggosok sekuat tenaga.

"Aku akan membersihkannya secepat mungkin. Kau tangani mereka Seijurou-kun"

Akashi menatap istrinya yang sibuk membersihkan lantai dengan wajah panik. Kembali dihadapkan wajahnya ke layar di pintu. Terlihat wajah Kise yang semakin bersemangat dan semakin dekat ke layar.

"Nee Akashicchi! Tetsuyacchi! Kenapa lama sekali? Ayo buka pintunya!"

"Berisik Kise, biarkan saja" , sahut laki-laki berambut dark blue.

"Eh tapi kita akan terlambat kan! Duh apa yang mereka lakukan sih? Jangan-jangan 'itu'?". Kise berkata dengan rona merah dan menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah? Kalau mereka lama kita tinggalkan saja"

"Tidak mau! Aku kan mau bertemu tetsuyacchi!"

Akashi memunculkan urat yang berkedut di pelipisnya. Berisik. Benar-benar berisik. Karena Akashi tidak tahan ia memutuskan membuka pintu dan disambut dengan tidak terduga oleh Kise yang langsung menghambur memeluknya.

"Akashicchi lama-ssu! Mana Tetsuyacchi?" Ujar Kise dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Akashi.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku, Ryouta" Akashi memberi tatapan tajam. Kise buru-buru mundur dan tertawa terpaksa.

Akashi segera menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Bersandar dengan tangan bersilang di dada.

Aomine dan Kise kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Aomine.

"Bersabarlah disini. Tetsuya sedang bersih-bersih"

"Bersih-bersih? Di saat seperti ini?" Bingung Kise.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara dari balik pintu. Suara yang dikenal sebagai suara Kuroko.

"Sudah selesai, Seijurou-kun!"

Akashi melirik.

"Baiklah, kita masuk" Akashi membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba di wajahnya terukir shock.

"Hehe. Akhirnya selesai juga. Aku sempat terpeleset tadi. Ayo silahkan masuk" Kuroko menyambut dengan berjongkok di depan pintu. Lantai memang sudah bersih dari sisa sperma yang sejak tadi bersebaran tetapi wajah Kuroko!

"Hm? Kenapa?" Kuroko bingung karena 3 orang dihadapannya membeku.

"Tetsuyacchi.."

"Tetsuya, lebih baik kau bersihkan wajahmu.." Akashi merona seperti menahan sesuatu. Menahan nafsu mungkin?

"Eh? Kenapa wajahku?" Kuroko bangun dan melihat ke kaca terdekat. Ia shock wajahnya belepotan sperma yang lengket.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Tunggu, aku akan membersihkannya!" Kuroko buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi.

"Jadi kalian sejak tadi.. disini.." Aomine bengong.

"Bukan urusanmu, Daiki. Ngomong-ngomong ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu" Akashi berjalan 2 langkah mendekati Aomine yang tampak ketakutan sekarang.

Kuroko selesai mencuci wajahnya. Ia ke dapur dan membuat teh untuk mereka berempat.

"Silahkan diminum" Kuroko datang membawa nampan dan tersenyum.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Jadi gimana hari-hari pernikahan kalian? irinyaaaa~ kau pasti bahagia sekali punya istri seperti Tetsuyacchi, Akashicchi!" Kise memulai pembicaraan dengan semangat.

Kuroko merona merah.

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya adalah istri yang sangat berharga bagiku. Tak usah berbasa-basi, Ryouta. Apa mau kalian kesini?" Ucap Akashi dengan nada yang tampak terganggu.

Aomine tampak kesal sedangkan Kise tampak bingung.

"Seijurou-kun, Kau tidak sopan menyambut tamu. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Kalau kalian ingin berkunjung kenapa tidak memberitahu kami dulu?" Nada terganggu kedua. Rupanya Kuroko juga kesal. Tentu saja karena mereka sedang sibuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dan hendak bepergian tiba-tiba tamu tak terduga muncul.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Lagipula lebih baik kita pergi bersama-sama kan?" Kise tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu, Ryouta?"

"Haah?!" Kise bingung total.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan pergi bersama-sama, Kise-kun?" Kuroko ikut menimpali.

Aomine tampak tidak sabar dan kesal. Ia berkata keras. "Cih! Jangan bilang kalian berdua lupa kalau hari ini pernikahan Midorima?!"

Hening. Akashi yang sedang menyeruput tehnya hanya berwajah datar dan tak peduli seolah informasi tadi sekedar cukup tahu baginya. Kuroko tampak kaget.

"Pe-pernikahan Midorima-kun? " Kuroko menutup mulutnya.

"Kalian lupa atau tidak tahu sih-ssu?!" Seru Kise tak percaya.

"Midorima-kun menikah.. I-istrinya Takao-kun kan? Pasti Takao-kun kan?" Mata Kuroko berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi sih.. " Kise lelah. ", Akashicchi! Kau seharusnya tahu kan! Midorimacchi sudah mengirim kartu undangan ke kantormu 2 hari yang lalu!"

Yang diprotes hanya mengerling dibalik cangkir tehnya . Akashi diam sejenak. Tampak berpikir.

"Jadi undangan itu rupanya. Karena sibuk tidak kubuka."

Kise facepalm.

"Kenapa tidak ada undangan ke apartemen ini? " Seru Kuroko.

"Masa ga ada sih-ssu? Midorimacchi juga mengirim kesini kok. "

"Seijurou-kun! Apa kau tidak melihatnya? "

"Ya, Aku melihatnya. " Jawab Akashi santai. "Dan kubuka di perjalanan. Pantas saja aku merasa seperti ada yang kulupakan hari ini."

Kuroko mengernyit. "Ugh.. Jadi ini semua gara-gara Seijurou-kun."

"Akashicchi benar-benar jahat-ssu"

"Cih, Kalau begitu kita berangkat duluan saja tadi." Aomine bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Lanjutnya.

Kuroko ikut bangkit. Ekspresi senang tampak di wajahnya. "Ya, Akhirnya mereka menikah juga. Aku benar- benar bahagia. Baiklah ayo kita ke pernikahan mereka, Seijurou-kun"

"Tunggu" Suara Akashi membuat mereka bertiga menoleh.

"Ada apa, Seijurou-kun? "

Akashi mengernyitkan alisnya serius. "Bagaimana dengan rencana kencan kita?"

"Kalian ada rencana kencan?" Kise melongo.

"Itu sih bisa kapan saja, Seijurou-kun. Mana mungkin kita melewatkan pernikahan Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun hanya demi kencan kita?"

"Mungkin saja." Akashi menjawab tegas.

"Haaah?" Aomine mengerang.

"Akashicchi!"

"Perintahku dan pernikahan Shintarou mana yang lebih mutlak? "

"Seijurou-kun!" Kuroko shock atas keabsolutan yang diluar batas milik suaminya itu.

"Memang kenapa? Sudah sewajarnya mereka menikah kan? Dari dulu aku sudah memprediksinya." Akashi melipat tangannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya kan-ssu?!"

"Ayo kita pergi, Tetsuya"

"Oi- oi , Akashi"

"Kita berdua akan pergi. Kalian bisa pulang" Akashi menatap tajam. Aomine dan Kise terpaku.

"Seijurou-kun jahat!" Kuroko berteriak. Genangan air mata hampir mengalir.

Akashi shock . "Tetsuya.."

"Waktu kita menikah kan Midorima-kun yang paling datang duluan meski dia bilang kalau dia salah liat jam dan dia juga membantu kita memilih hari yang tepat untuk pernikahan bagi aquarius dan sagitarius! Terus takao-kun juga membantuku untuk memilih baju pengantin. Saat takao-kun mendapat bunga dariku saat itu aku senang sekali. Tapi kenapa.. Saat mereka menikah Seijurou-kun bersikap seperti itu?!"

Akashi masih dengan wajah shock berusaha mendekati Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, Aku.."

"Aku akan pergi ke pernikahan mereka! Seijurou-kun kencan saja sendiri!"

"Eh?" Akashi melongo.

"Mana mungkin ada kencan sendiri? " Kise menahan tawa.

"Ayo Kise-kun, Aomine-kun" Kuroko bangun dari bangku dan melangkah.

"Hoi serius nih? Tunggu, Tetsu!" Aomine panik. Takut Akashi murka. Kise lebih panik lagi.

Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya, tatapannya datar tapi tersirat kesinisan dalam matanya. "Tinggalkan saja manusia berhati dingin itu, Aomine-kun. Yang tega-teganya melupakan pernikahan sahabatnya sendiri. "

Apa? Tetsuya berani-beraninya bicara seperti itu padaku ? dan apa itu 'Manusia berhati dingin' ? Aku ? Tetsuya menyebutku begitu? . Akashi bermonolog dalam kesendirian. Rasa terkhianati menusuk relung hatinya.

"Ayo." Sahut Kuroko sekali lagi. Membalikkan punggungnya , Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu

"Tunggu, Tetsuya. Jangan tinggalkan a-"

Surai baby blue menghilang dari pandangan. Ketiga orang di dalam apartemen itu membeku.

.

.

.

Hallo! Chapter kali ini juga memuat pasangan homo lainnya, yang suka akakuro semoga ngeship juga :D . Aoki dan Midotaka. Aomine sama Kise belum nikah tapi mereka udah pacaran dari smp. Midotaka nikah duluan, meski midorima tsun2 gitu tapi sebenernya ga sabar meminang takao XD

Gimana nasib Akashi selanjutnya? /bawa ke rumah author /ga

... mind to review, please ? XDD


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding Life**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fanfic presented by Tetsuya Shun**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing- Akashi x Kuroko, Aomine x Kise, Midorima x Takao**

**Warning: OOC-ness, typo (maybe) ,** **sedikit drama, humor dan serius (gagal)**

**Summary: Kehidupan setahun setelah lulus SMA, Akashi dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk menikah dan mulai tinggal bersama. Berbagai kejadian mewarnai pernikahan mereka dimulai saat Akashi yang sibuk bekerja dan kuroko yang tiba-tiba agresif dan juga diselingi dengan teman-teman GOM yang juga sudah meniti kehidupan masing-masing. **

_**"Siapa yang menelepon ?"**_

_**"..Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Akashi!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Surai biru muda hilang dari pandangan. Akashi yang masih membeku dengan wajah shock mencubit pipi Kise untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Aww. Kok aku dicubit sih?" Seru Kise sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Ini bukan mimpi.. Tetsuya meninggalkanku.."

Aomine dan Kise masih berdiri disana. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sedetik kemudian entah karena telepati seorang kekasih mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama. Kabur sebelum jadi korban pelampiasan.

"Heh." Akashi tertawa dalam seringai. Keringat Aomine dan Kise bercucuran.

"Kita pergi sekarang yuk, Aominecchi."

"Kau benar. Kita harus terus hidup, Kise. Kau belum jadi istriku."

Kise merona merah. "Ki-kita pasti akan menikah kok, Aominecchi!"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suara sedingin es begitu menusuk ke pendengaran mereka.

"Eh.. ahahah.. A-akashicchi bagaimana kalau kita sekarang menyusul Tetsuyacchi? Ide bagus kan?"

Aomine melirik Kise. Hebat juga ia bisa berpikir dalam keadaan seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Menyusul? Kalian pikir, salah siapa Tetsuya tiba-tiba meninggalkanku?"

Akashi melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Keduanya bagai menciut meski jelas mereka bertubuh lebih besar.

"Eh?! Sa-salah.." Kise melirik Aomine. Meminta pertolongan.

_Memangnya salah kita, Aominecchi?_

Aomine pucat mendapat telepati kedua.

_Enak saja! Tentu saja bukan salah kita!_

Tanpa tak bisa ditahan kata-kata meluncur dari mulut Aomine.

"Itu semua salahmu, Akashi! Kalau saja kau tidak lupa dan membuka undangan itu, Tetsu pasti tidak akan marah-"

Akashi tersenyum mengerikan. Kata-kata Aomine terputus.

"Aku mengerti."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan dan lolongan seperti sedang disiksa dari apartemen no 411 itu.

.

.

.

Kuroko menyusuri koridor dengan wajah cemberut dan kesal. Ia terus berjalan sampai kini berada di depan lift dan baru menyadari kalau 2 orang yang diharapkan mengikutinya tidak ada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa mereka masih disana?" Kuroko berkata lalu menghela nafas. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Aomine.

Drrrt... Drrrrt...

Aomine yang sedang menghadapi siksaan amat pedih merasakan getaran dari saku celananya.

"Siapa yang menelepon? " Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Kise juga sedang menjalani hukuman yang sama, jangan tanya seperti apa hukuman yang diberikan Akashi. Meski demikian hukuman milik Kise lebih ringan daripada Aomine. Dikarenakan beberapa sebab, Aomine memiliki lebih banyak salah di mata Akashi.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi?" Kise berbisik pada Aomine begitu melihat kekasihnya tampak gelisah.

Kedua tangan Aomine diikat ke belakang. Jelas ia tak bisa mengambil handphonenya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kelihatannya kau butuh sesuatu, Daiki?"

Aomine memutuskan bicara. "A-ano Akashi.. ponselku bergetar, bisa kau mengangkatnya untukku?"

Alis Akashi naik satu. "Kau memerintahku?"

"Cih, bukan! Angkat saja siapa tahu itu Tetsu!"

Aura seram bertambah. Tanpa perasaan Akashi menggunting saku Aomine untuk memudahkan baginya mengambil ponsel miliknya.

"Oi-oi! Kenapa kau menggunting celanaku hah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sudi merogoh ke dalam saku celanamu?" Jawab Akashi bengis.

"APA?! Aku juga tidak sudi,tahu!"

Mengabaikan suara tersinggung Aomine, Akashi membuka ponsel itu dan benar saja sesuai dugaan Aomine dan juga dirinya. Kuroko Tetsuya memanggil.

Krak! Akashi baru saja mematahkan ponsel Aomine menjadi dua.

Aomine yang menyaksikan hal keji itu dihadapannya begitu terluka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi?!"

"Daiki. Apa kau lupa bahwa Tetsuya adalah istriku?"

Aomine hampir menangis setelah melihat perjuangan ponsel miliknya hanya berakhir sampai situ saja. Kise yang juga shock menepuk-nepuk punggung Aomine untuk menenangkan (perlu dicatat tangan Kise tidak diikat).

"Aku tahu! Kenapa hah?!"

"Seharusnya kau mengerti bahwa kini dia adalah seorang Akashi bukan?"

Aomine loading.. 0 %

"Ah ya. Aku mengerti. Lalu?"

"Daiki bodoh. Itu artinya bahwa dia bukan Kuroko lagi. Lalu kenapa kau masih menulis nama Kuroko di ponselmu? Dan kenapa Tetsuya harus meneleponmu dan bukan aku?!"

Akashi murka.

Ekspresi Aomine tampak seperti orang yang ingin didorong dari lantai 30.

"Mana kutahu ?! Dan soal Kuroko aku hanya lupa menggantinya, sungguh!"

"Daiki. Aku paham betul bahwa kau pernah menyukai Tetsuya saat SMP. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"A- aku hanya pernah menyukainya! Dan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan sekarang! Aku sudah memiliki Kise, kau tahu!"

Akashi masih tampak emosi. Sepertinya ia tak bisa menenangkan dirinya dengan benar ketika Kuroko tak ada disampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki Ryouta, Daiki. Tapi nyatanya akhir-akhir ini kau semakin dekat dan mencampuri hubungan rumah tanggaku dengan Tetsuya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya darinya. Menelepon setiap malam tanpa sepengetahuanku dan mengatakan hal macam-macam pada istriku. Kau mengerti sampai batas mana toleransiku untukmu?"

Aomine tampak berusaha mencerna perkataan Akashi dan tahu betul bahwa Akashi marah terhadap perkataannya yang seenaknya bahwa Akashi selingkuh dan lain-lain. Sial! Aomine benar-benar terjepit.

"Soal itu aku minta maaf. Tetsulah yang lebih dulu meneleponku dan apa boleh buat dia kesepian dan sebagai sahabatnya aku siap menemaninya kapanpun. Itu semua karena kau selalu pulang malam, bukan?"

Aomine membalas. Akashi berkata dengan tegas.

"Itu benar dan kuakui itu salahku. Aku juga tidak ingin membiarkan Tetsuya sendirian tiap malam tapi aku tidak bisa karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal yang harus kuurusi."

"Hal yang kau harus urusi huh? Lalu bagaimana dengan istrimu? Kau tidak mengurusinya?"

Akashi mendelik. "Apa katamu?"

"Kau tak berubah. Tetap posesif dan temperamental bila menyangkut Tetsu! Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan Tetsu?!"

Akashi diam sesaat. Emosi kembali memuncak. "Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bicara, Daiki! Tetsuya adalah milikku, Akulah satu-satunya yang berhak melindunginya !"

Kise mulai khawatir. Tidakkah ini menjadi semakin serius?

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tidak mengejar Tetsu hah? Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Akashi!"

Sedetik kemudian Kise sudah berdiri di depan Aomine. Dengan tampang serius sekaligus memohon.

"Akashicchi, kumohon. Hentikan."

Tinju Akashi berhenti. Hanya beberapa cm dari wajah Kise. Aomine yang baru saja sadar dari kenyataan langsung mendorong Kise ke samping, sekuat tenaga melepas talinya ditangannya, mengambil gunting dan memotong talinya. Dengan emosi Aomine maju dan menarik kerah Akashi.

"Kalau kau berani-berani menyakiti Kise. Sungguh, meskipun itu kau, Aku tak segan-segan menghancurkanmu, Akashi."

Tak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Aomine melepas kerahnya dan menarik tangan Kise.

"Kita pergi."

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan menggigit membisu.

.

.

.

Aomine dan Kise keluar dari apartemen Akashi. Kise berwajah cemas dan Aomine tampak garang. Mereka menyusuri koridor yang kosong dan sampai di depan lift. Kuroko sudah tidak disana.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya ini, Aominecchi?" Bisik Kise takut-takut.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku. Lebih baik kau telepon Tetsu sekarang."

"Ah benar." Kise langsung memencet kontak Kuroko dan meneleponnya.

Tuuut... tuuut...

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hm? Tidak diangkat."

"Apa? Coba kau hubungi lagi."

Kise menelepon kembali tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Tetsuyacchi.. kemana?"

.

.

.

**Hallo minna! Untuk chapter kali ini sebenernya bingung pake plot yang mana akhirnya diputusin yang awal ^^ semoga readertachi masi mengikuti cerita ini ya! mohon dukungannya^^ mind to review?**


End file.
